


苏州河

by Wnn



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wnn/pseuds/Wnn
Summary: 约稿，禁止无授权搬运
Relationships: 张语格/孔肖吟
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	苏州河

**Author's Note:**

> 约稿，禁止无授权搬运

雨渐渐收紧了。

张语格把外套往里拢了点，还是觉得有些冷。刚过秋分，就已经凉的不像话了。搁在对面墙上的钟才走到两点零七分，距离关门睡觉还差了将近一小时。前台的灯只开了一个，否则会被右手边的邻居投诉扰民。张语格把手窝在嘴边哈了口气，犹豫要不要回去换那件绒里的卫衣。

“哎——别吐别吐，到了——！”

外面的走廊里响起一阵嘈杂的叫喊声，摇摇晃晃的沉重的脚步，和女人拉长了尾音的警告。张语格把脖子仰起一点，下巴稍微离开了撑在桌子上的双手。

门没关死，借着里头半明不暗的灯，影影绰绰的还能看到门口站了两条人。高的那条半挎着矮的，几乎要塌陷下去。稍矮些的女人吃力的腾出一只手来推门，试了两三次也没推动，茫然的抬起头望着坐在柜台里面的张语格。

张语格没动，回望向门口，朝女人做了个向左推的手势——这会儿门才应声而开。

“嘶——你先搁沙发上坐着啊，哎把头仰着，别吐人家店里。”女人进了门，把身上人卸下来放到沙发里边，叮嘱了两句才转过身。“还有房吧？“

张语格点点头，问：“几间？“

女人手指搭在柜台上敲了敲：“嗯……一间吧，大床房。“

“身份证。“张语格攥着鼠标点了两下，抬头跟女人说。

“哎，孙芮，你身份证呢？“女人重新转身，对着沙发上的人说了几句什么，那人嘟囔了两句，伸手在旁边的背包里一阵掏。”啧。“女人打开她木楞楞的手，自己摸索了一会儿，从夹层里掏了个薄薄的小卡出来。

张语格接过去刷了，把房卡和身份证叠在一起交过去：“303，进去往左拐，走到头就是。”

于是女人又哎呦哎呦的把她同伴扛起来，一瘸一拐的顺着瓷砖铺设的道进去了。张语格轻轻呼出一口气。满屋的酒味，她想，但是太冷了，这天要是开了门窗，明儿一准得感冒。

她重新垂下头，手指尖暴露在空气里两分钟就冰的不像话。张语格把电脑切回刚才暂停着的页面，青黄不接的色调，映着她的眼。

要不还是去换件衣服再来，张语格在心里打着鼓，没注意转弯那里重新冒了个人出来。

“小孩。”那女人走进了，笑嘻嘻的把头搁在柜台上，凑进了问张语格，“附近有便利店没？“

“下楼往左边街上走就有。“张语格看了眼时间，”可能还开着，看老板心情。“

“行，谢了啊。“女人转身想走，张语格忽然在后面喊了声：”哎，等下。“

“你的身份证呢？“张语格眨巴了两下眼睛，”每个人都要登记。“

“可我们就开了一间房哎！“女人说。张语格摇摇头，意思还是不行。那女人叹了口气，从随身的包里摸出一包烟，抽出来递给张语格一根。张语格没说话，盯着细细长长的烟杆看了几眼，接下放在手边。

女人看她没有要抽的意思，哼笑着打着了火。火石带着火星在寂静里微弱的跳动了一下，又暗了回去。

“看电影呢？“女人瞟了一眼她的电脑，缓缓吐出一片雾。

“嗯。“张语格觉得有些尴尬，上着班摸鱼被客人逮个正着，”《苏州河》。“

“哦。“女人听着，把烟拿离嘴边，”去过苏州河吗。“

张语格看着屏幕上很宽阔，一片青色的江水，摇摇头说没去过。女人也就笑笑，转过头去继续抽她的烟，没接话。

“好像有点下雨。“女人看着外边黑咕隆咚的一片，”可以借把伞吗？“

张语格从脚边的柜子里抽出一把格子伞，把子上印着粗制滥造的“天堂“两个字。女人接过来，冲她点点头表示感谢，抬起脚刚想走，张语格又冒出来说：”身份证啊。“

“哎你这人。“女人几乎被气笑了，把伞重新放回柜台上面，”行，我回屋给你拿。“

借着屏幕的光，张语格瞄了两眼女人的身份证，上面的照片干净整洁，长发束在脑袋后面，额前露出个大光明。

孔肖吟。张语格过了一眼名字。

还在台前站着的孔肖吟似乎是注意到了她的停留，半开玩笑的开口：“怎么，长得不像吗？“

“挺像的。“说完张语格又觉得不对，赶紧抬头补上眼神，假装几经确认后才说出这话。

“怎么可能。“孔肖吟笑笑说，都是六七年前，大学时候办的了。

张语格也陪着她咧了下嘴角，说，那就是变漂亮了。

挨到凌晨三点多，张语格才从柜台里面起身。她把门推了个小缝往外面窥了几眼，静悄悄的一片，夜宵烧烤都已经收了摊。

但是孔肖吟还没回来。张语格犹豫了一会儿，还是把铁链子挂起锁了门，在玻璃后面贴了张写着自己的手机号码的纸。白纸黑字，端端正正的很清楚。

张语格打了个哈欠。还是去睡吧。

醒来已经是快十一点了。张语格推门出去，正对着的就是大厅的前台，里面正冒着一个毛茸茸的脑袋出来。

“醒啦？”那颗脑袋听见响动，笑嘻嘻的抬起头跟她打招呼，嘴角还叼着根没点着的烟。

张语格挪过去，塞进小柜台后头，跟赵粤坐到一处。“早上有客人没？”张语格问她，顺手抽走了她嘴里那杆细烟。

“没呐。”赵粤也不在意，伸出手打了个很长很长的哈欠，“谁大清早的来住旅馆啊。”

“就你话多。”张语格毫不客气，“我早饭呢。”

“后面小厨房里有粥。”赵粤小幅度的晃悠着她的两条腿，“自己去热下。”

张语格把抢回来的烟丢进小抽屉里关上，起身想往厨房走。这时候玻璃门被呼啦一下推开，凉风一鼓作气的往里头灌，冷的赵粤马上打了个哆嗦。

张语格不由得多看了两眼。

孔肖吟失踪一个晚上，回来的时候还扯着个大行李箱。她把伞收了，在门口的地毯上抖了抖水，抬起头问张语格：“放哪儿？”

“随便放地上就行。”张语格回到，朝着那个老大的行李箱瞟了两眼。怎么变出来的？

孔肖吟拢了拢沾着湿气的头发，转头看看在柜台里待着的赵粤：“再订一间大床房吧，订一周。”

“哦哦哦。”赵粤刚缓过神，啪啪啪的在键盘上敲着。孔肖吟悠哉游哉的在旁边掏着包，一面问张语格：“提供早餐嘛？”张语格摇摇头说没有，孔肖吟好像很失望似的啊了一声，尾音也是拖得长长的。  
“这个点早餐店都不做啦。”孔肖吟脚尖啪嗒啪嗒的点着地。

张语格想了想：“有粥，要吗？再给你配点咸菜。”孔肖吟说好啊好啊，语调都活泼了不少，顺手把刚摸出来的身份证递给了赵粤。赵粤刚把信息录完，一抬头，还没看清孔肖吟送过来个什么。她下意识的想接，只是递到一半，就被旁边来的一只手隔空抽了过去。

张语格把身份证捏在右手里，正大光明的看了两三秒，才对着一脸莫名其妙的赵粤说：“去热下粥。”

“记得打两碗咸菜。”

两个人在员工的小隔间里干完了两碗粥和一包新开的榨菜，最后孔肖吟还撑的打了个嗝。

“你们这儿有什么好玩儿的呀。”孔肖吟靠在椅背上，两条手臂从身后耷拉下来。张语格左手还端着瓷碗，嘴里剩了最后半口白粥没吞下去。她急遑遑的咽了：“这旁边有个KTV还行，旁边隔着两条路过去有个小观景台，叫仙人柳……”

孔肖吟扑哧一声笑出来：“你跟我这么说我也不知道在哪儿啊。”

张语格把碗和筷子叠好，端正的放在正前方。她忽然有一点紧张，十指交叠的握着又放开。

“我带你去走走？”张语格出了声。

“赵粤。”张语格披了件外套，站在门口等着。赵粤本来窝在柜台里面睡的好好的，被这么一喊，很不耐烦的把脑袋支棱出来：“干嘛！”

“过来。”张语格两个手插在兜里，仰头看着店外面悬着的招牌。这招牌好久了，还是七八年前街道统一换的新。打底几根红杆子，上面嵌套了“小张旅馆”四个颜体大字。字延边还镶了一圈亮闪闪的小灯泡，不过张语格在昨晚发现“小”已经不亮了。“请个水电师傅看下，完了再擦一把，好脏了。”张语格指着那个灰扑扑的小字说。

“是是是，小张大老板。”

说话间孔肖吟也从里面走了出来，她把小挎包往肩上提了提，冲着张语格点点头：“走吧。”张语格嗯了一声，先跨开一步，走在她前头。

下了旅馆的楼是条巷子，走出去才能看到街。张语格走的比孔肖吟快了半个脚步，运动鞋在磨坏了的水泥浇的地上一走一个脚印——刚下过一阵小雨，这会儿放了一点晴，不过张语格还是把伞卷起来拿在右手上，一并给带出门了。

“这边都是些老店了。”张语格说。孔肖吟顺着她的目光扫过去，一溜的石头墙上刷白漆，不过这些年风吹雨淋还混着汽油和烟囱，再白的墙也不会再是本来的颜色，偶尔还有政府刷上去的淡红的标语，宣传少生优生的，那些办假证的就把电话号码印在上面。门窗都是木头的，有几家门口亮敞敞的，两三个小板凳斜搁在门口，上面本该坐了老太太聊天。

一辆三轮小拖拉机从后面开过来，轰隆轰隆的吵的不休。孔肖吟走走停停，站住脚往后看那车。司机嘴上刚泛起一层青茬，小寸头迎着风被吹的鼓鼓的，后面的铁皮车箱里还呆着两个同样年轻的男人。风声很大，他们用方言嚷着，比风还要狂妄。

“他们说的什么？”孔肖吟看的楞楞的，脱口而出。

张语格站的稍前一些，没听清楚孔肖吟说的话，侧着头问：“什么？”

“没事。”

张语格带着她一路往前面溜达，把有的没的都指给她看，最后好像什么都说尽了，张语格舔舔有些干裂的嘴唇，试探着开口：“你来这儿旅游？”

风小了点，孔肖吟还在后面晃晃悠悠的走：“你猜呢。”

“我猜么。”张语格笑起来，“我猜不是。”

“谁来这么个镇上玩。”张语格一脚踢开路面上的一颗石子，“还住在老街区，去镇中心都得打二十分钟的车。”

“你也是来看矿的？”张语格拿脚跟撑着地面，旋了半个圈过来，面对着孔肖吟。

“嗯。”孔肖吟无所谓的答应了一声，“也不算来考察的，就是公司让我来先帮着说说，交接一下。”

“本来都订了酒店，结果我朋友听说我来出差，非要从家里跑来这边看我，刚放下行李就被拖过去喝酒了。”孔肖吟耸耸肩，“搞到最后自己倒是喝的吐了三回，还连累的我半夜去订好的酒店退房搬行李。”她又抽出一根烟，还是那包细的，张语格看不太清，仿佛是薄荷味的，“你们这经常来开矿的？”

“是啊。”张语格手还插在兜里，往后倒着走了两步，失重感强烈的像是在半空中走尼龙线，她忽然无端的快乐起来。“我小时候那些人就陆陆续续的来看矿，开始还是一拨拨的，到后来都成了全年无休的，看啊开啊，过年也不会停。“

“你看起来很懂哦。“

“那确实是。“张语格笑的爽朗，”要不加个微信，有什么可以来问我啊。“

孔肖吟看着发过来的验证信息，笑嘻嘻的问：“连个名字也不给啊？好没诚意哦。”

“张语格。” 张语格摸摸自己的鼻尖，留意到微信号上显示的地区，“你从上海过来？”

“是啊。”孔肖吟懒散的往前踱着步子，“就是家小公司。”

“那你去过苏州河咯。”

风迎面扑来，孔肖吟散下来的头发也随之飘荡起来。苏州河，这印象朦胧而深刻。她想起每天早晨隔着车窗看到的青黄的河水，有时候风平浪静，而她知晓水面下面的漩涡。

“去过啊。“她说。”现在不比电影里面了，都架了高架桥铺了马路，跟其他河没有什么区别。“

两个人逛到下午两点多才走回去，进了旅馆，孔肖吟说了句拜拜就回了房间。赵粤看着张语格把伞扔到沙发上，哼了一声：“还知道回来啊。”

“赵粤我跟你说，你这口气跟就我妈一模一样。”张语格从冰箱里拆了罐可乐，咕嘟咕嘟的喝了两大口，“商量个事，这几天你上晚班。”

“啊——”赵粤仰着脖子哀嚎，“熬夜会猝死的！”

“你看我现在猝死没有？”张语格把可乐推给赵粤，“老板的话有你反驳的余地吗？”

“切。”赵粤接过来喝了一口，“这几天不去医院看你爸？”

张语格摇摇头，“昨天刚去。还是那样，动不了。”

因为换班的缘故，张语格获得了好几个白天的时间。值班是一件很无趣的事情，它最大的意义是可以用阻断腿部血液的流通的手段来获得一种近似痛痒的麻木感。张语格在空虚和麻木之间毫不犹豫的选择了让自己的右腿麻木掉。她在钝感里面呼吁痛觉，在窗外的凄风苦雨中凝视下落的树叶。

房间里成天都是昏黑的，时间在这里即将失去意义。而张语格成为掌握时间的主神，每当有一片枯叶在傍晚时分掉落，就昭示着她一天的流逝。

当树叶掉到第三片时，雨收小了它的声势。只有蓄积在屋檐上的一滩水仍往下流淌。而孔肖吟也转过弯来到她的面前。

“嗨。”张语格冲她点点头，“两天没见了。”

“是啊。”孔肖吟大大咧咧的躺到对面的沙发上，困倦的扶着脖子扭了扭，“被叫到工地去了，昨天凌晨才回来。你最近不上晚班了？”

“嗯，一直上撑不住的。”张语格拿左手撑着脸，眯着眼睛对她笑。但其实她对于睡觉这件事很无所谓。

“补完觉了？”张语格看看电脑屏幕右下角的时间，已经是下午三点多了。孔肖吟模糊的点了点头，“那吃了没？”

“没，不想吃。”孔肖吟重新睁开眼睛，“要不你再陪我出去逛逛，清醒一下。”

“其实那天都走的差不多了，再往外走可能要打车……”张语格思忖了一会儿，忽然站起身来，“要不你跟我来。”

手腕被轻轻握住，张语格站在斜前方，整个人塞在一件套头的绒黄色卫衣里，目不转睛的看着孔肖吟，跑过来的时候一摇一晃的。

秋天的小熊。孔肖吟在心里慢慢念叨了一句。然后说，好啊。

张语格带着她跑了两层，拿一串钥匙里最小的那把打开了阻断在眼前的生锈的铁门。潮湿的锈味慢慢的远了，不太亮的光跳进来，外边是水泥砌成的新世界。

张语格把钥匙塞回卫衣的大口袋，领着孔肖吟走出去：“这是楼的小天台。”

这栋楼不算高，总共也就四五层的样子。底下朝着街的门面被租出去当做店面，开成饭店或者什么都随便他们。中间一层被包下来改成了网吧，再往上面走就是我家旅馆。张语格解释说。

“我爸把几栋楼的三楼四楼打通了，全部租下来改成了一体的走廊和客房。上面的天台基本上没人去，也被他一并包下来。本来是想搭点东西的，……”张语格站在前头，小心的越过脚下或深或浅的水坑，把手伸给孔肖吟，“小心点，别踩湿了。”

最后两个人搭在天台边缘的栏杆上。铁杆上的水基本都落了，只剩下少许水渍还粘在上面，掌心擦过去，会沾上沉默的凉气。孔肖吟看着下面一排一排错落的屋，远处的水泥板路逐渐拓宽，飞到天边就成了高架桥。

张语格就是在这儿长大的，孔肖吟想着，在迷懵的黯青色天际间看向她的眼。二十岁的一双眼，孔肖吟又想到自己的二十岁，想到不安分的苏州河，颠三倒四的镜头和投身而下时河面溅起澎湃的水纹。

她们继续说着话。内容是很无关紧要的，譬如张语格杂七杂八的讲了自己的童年，父亲是如何建起这一间旅馆，如何维持了生计，又如何握紧她的手的。但其实都是很寂寥的，等雨来的这一段时间内，说了什么已经不被人记住，因为重要的是雨。

张语格只记得孔肖吟点了烟。风很大，打火机熄灭了三四次，最后孔肖吟深深的吸了一口，火星才在烟头上亮起来。

然后雨滴下来，劈里啪啦烧着的火又被浇熄成死的黑色。

“喂。”张语格冲她喊，“下雨了，进去吧。”这么说一句话的功夫，雨就倾盆而下，铿锵锤击着天台的石板底。

张语格往左边探了一下，伸手抓住了孔肖吟的手腕。突兀的桡骨抵在掌心，短暂的滑了一下。张语格握的又紧了些。

她带着孔肖吟冲进雨里。明明天台的小楼梯间就在几米开外，孔肖吟却非要跟她拗着来。孔肖吟穿着锃亮的小马丁靴，故意一脚踩进了最大的那个水坑里。水面爆炸开来，是碎裂的镜，透明的玻璃四处溅炸，划伤了张语格裸露的脖颈。

“孔肖吟——”她在雨里喊。呼吸被雨水浸透。

“啊？——”孔肖吟转过头，睫毛上淋着水，透过连珠似串的雨快乐的看向张语格。

到最后大家都湿淋淋的，两个人四只脚踩在楼梯间的水泥板上，身上的水啪嗒啪嗒掉在地上，砸起一片灰蒙蒙的尘，又被湿气扒拉着下坠，掉在地上成为一片不规则的水渍。外面的湿漉漉的凉着，楼梯间却还在热的喘息着，张语格跟孔肖吟面面相觑。

“哎。”孔肖吟笑起来。

接着又是失重感。张语格被猛地往前拉住，向前方坠落下去。

温热的，带着湿气的呼吸打在唇齿上，极淡的薄荷混着烧焦的烟草气味侵犯进张语格的身体里。呼吸声被抑制了，外面倾泻而下的暴雨也听不真切，好像是沉默的世界。一种从沉默里滋生的躁动却猛然攀升起来，她在几乎在雨中爆炸——而爆裂时的无可比拟的欢悦又使她顿然觉得消融为水。

张语格想起《苏州河》。想起同样是在雨夜浇灌下的湿漉漉的吻。

“小孩。”很长又很短的一段时间之后，孔肖吟结束了这个吻。她喘息着笑，张语格看着她额间滚落下来的水珠，“回去吧。”

隔天还是早班。清晨六点，街上还只偶尔传来半声鸟叫。张语格看看窗外，只有淅淅沥沥的小雨了。而孔肖吟出来的也意外的早，她仍旧是拖着行李箱，揉着困倦的眼睛来到张语格面前。

“早。”孔肖吟说。

张语格看了一眼脚边上的小行李箱，问她：“又要去工地吗？”

“是啊。”孔肖吟毫不遮掩的打了个哈欠，“这次可能要待个三四天。”

“工作顺利。”张语格斟酌着用词，又补充到，“好好休息。”

“你要不要来？”孔肖吟突然说，手肘搭在前台的桌面上，“就当放个假，你没直接看过开矿现场吧？……放心，包吃住的，我就说你是我，呃，助理？”

张语格怔愣了一会，抬起头看着孔肖吟。孔肖吟装的还可以，但还是被她嗅到了一点紧张。“我……”张语格的声音忽然也跟着这点紧张感打结了。

“老板。”这一声把两人都吓了一跳，张语格率先扭过头去，慌慌张张的站起来招呼到：“在。”声音都变了调。

年轻的男人背着塞得鼓鼓囊囊的旅行包，正站在玻璃门前，冲着屋里墙上那挂着的价格表张望。“老板，还有房间吗。”他有些拘谨的问。

“有，有的。”

那男人明显是松了一口气：“那要一间大床房，就一晚。”

“好的。”张语格说，“麻烦提供一下身份证……”说着敲开电脑，低头开始输着信息。

孔肖吟转头看看正在包里掏证件的男人，又转回来，眯着一双笑眼跟张语格说：“你忙吧，那我先走了。”

手指的动作稍微停了一下，张语格没抬头，闷闷的说了句嗯，想想还是抬起眼看着她说，等会儿吧，我送送你。孔肖吟伸手拍拍她的脸，说：“姐姐来不及啦。”

孔肖吟这人最大的有点就是说话爽快，绝不食言，张语格想。比方说她说要三四天回来，头三天绝不会偷偷出现，而第四天的晚上就肯定会拖个大箱子，穿着和走的时候一样的衣服站在门口，手伸过头顶跟张语格打一个很傻的招呼。再比方说她说今天想出去玩，就一定会把张语格拉出去，不知道去哪也没关系，先出了门再说。

张语格就只好给赵粤打电话，让她赶紧来店里临时加班，并且承诺给她合法的加班费用。

挂了电话，孔肖吟已经收拾好在店门口站着了，正玩儿着手机，她问张语格：“上次你不是说有个ktv？远不远？要不去那儿玩嘛。”

张语格应了，把手机揣进外套的口袋里说：“就我俩？”孔肖吟斜着瞟了她一眼：“怎么，嫌多啊？”

张语格低低的笑了下，说不是，唱歌嘛，人多热闹些。孔肖吟想想也是，就说那我把我那天晚上喝多的那个朋友也叫过来吧，你也把你朋友带上呗。

后面叫着叫着就成了七八个，一伙人商量着开了个中包，围着桌子乱糟糟的坐成一堆。孔肖吟那个朋友，张语格记得是叫孙芮，很活泼的一个人。三两句话就把气氛炒的火热，大家也都放开了玩，像是比认识了几辈子还熟。孔肖吟坐在左边点歌机旁边，先没唱歌，倒是把烟点起了。

张语格连着打了几个电话喊人，这会儿嗓子干的像吞了沙。她走到孔肖吟旁边坐下，倒了半杯啤酒慢慢的喝。“你不唱吗。”张语格偏过头去问，功放的声音大的离谱，不凑到耳朵边说话都听不清。

孔肖吟把烟搭在烟灰缸边缘，笑嘻嘻的回她说你不也没唱吗。张语格又喝了一口酒，劣质麦芽的气味在嘴巴里冲撞。她抿了抿嘴，看着桌上还剩好一大截的烟，又把问题抛回去：“好抽吗。”

孔肖吟稍微挪了下位置，坐的更近了一点。她把手搁在张语格的肩上，说：“你自己试试啊。”张语格摇摇头，重新回到那个话题：“想唱什么？”

喝了两三口的酒杯被拿起来，张语格看着透明的黄色液体被送入孔肖吟嘴里。孔肖吟抿了几口，看着面前不断晃动的大屏幕，想了好一会儿才说，会唱《广岛之恋》吗。张语格听着就笑了，说你这歌单蛮老的。孔肖吟扬起手在她背上打了一下：“你内涵我老呢？”

说着张语格还是起身，把歌给点上了。前面还堵了十来首，张语格点点指尖，回头看了看唱的正高兴的一群人，很不道德的把刚点的歌给顶到了下一首。她回到座位间，从沙发缝里摸出一个被人遗忘的话筒递给孔肖吟：“喏。下一首就是。”

孔肖吟接过来，仰着头问她：“你的呢？不好好准备一下？”张语格指指前面那个竖在地上的大麦克风和小板凳，说：“我去那边。”

歌放的是莫文蔚的演唱会版，一群人看着屏幕上映出来的曲目就开始起哄。张语格翘起腿，调了一下面前麦克风的高度，咳了两声试了试音量。

这歌真的很难，但说句实话，开着原唱唱歌等同于直接作弊。到了唱不上去的时候张语格就把话筒一撩，随着功放里莫文蔚的声音数节拍。她转头看着坐在下面的孔肖吟，也没一心一意的唱，麦克风放在嘴边却愣是一点声音没发出来，哼着哼着还跟张语格对上了眼。她冲张语格扮鬼似的笑笑，包厢里的流光溢彩淌下来，落在她脸上，张语格心忽然像被猫挠了似的，小猫伸出幼乎乎的爪子，抓了一下，又一下。

灯光又照射过来，强白光直接打向张语格，因此她不得不暂时闭上眼睛。

“哎。”耳边传来熟悉的嗓音，张语格睁开眼睛。“我去上厕所，你慢慢唱。”孔肖吟笑得狡黠，没料到一把被张语格按住了肩。“我也要去。”张语格偏着头，也对孔肖吟扮了个鬼。

KTV还算良心，本来下午也没人唱歌，索性给了她们一个带卫生间的宽阔包厢。两个人偷偷摸摸的前后脚进了卫生间，对着单人的坐便器瞪眼睛。还是孔肖吟先扑哧一声笑出来：“你出去啊，我先上。”张语格看着洗手台的镜子，被热气扰的雾蒙蒙的一片，被人擦了两道，正好可以看清半张脸，镜子上还粘着些水痕。

张语格看着镜子里倒映着的孔肖吟的眼。眼线勾的很细，在眼尾处微微上挑，牵出一点独特的味道来。张语格看着这双眼挨近了，而自己的脸被捧起来——孔肖吟用很低的声音告诉她：“把眼睛闭上。”

张语格再次跌入那摊温柔的水里。唇和唇轻柔的相撞，这次的吻又不同于上次，两个人的唇齿间都含着劣质的工业酒精。涩味在纠缠，柔软的舌在扫过张语格的上颚，她觉得她像是在品尝两块热得发烫的冰。

忽然门外寂静了，本该嘈杂到头痛的声音平息下去，渐渐成了一片低语。张语格猛然醒了，她轻轻抵开孔肖吟的肩膀，喘了两口气。

“回去吧。”张语格慢慢的说。

一伙人玩的太嗨，中途连晚饭也没怎么吃，孙芮招呼着订了几份外卖，忙里忙完的倒像个东家。也亏得她，没什么人注意消失了半天的张语格跟孔肖吟。中间张语格出去跑了几次吧台，把下午的包厢一直续到凌晨。十二点过去，工作人员礼貌的敲了几次门，这些人才肯摇晃着从房间里勾肩搭背的走出来。

还好今天喝的不算多，也没出现走不动道的状况，几个人合计着叫了车，三三两两的挥手作别。孙芮是最后一个上车的，她在车边上大着舌头，跟孔肖吟讲话：“小孔，你好好的，下次，下次再见。记得啊，下次见啊。“孔肖吟说了一叠声的知道啦，无奈的把她塞上车，最后还拥抱了一下。车尾灯慢慢的远了，就剩下孔肖吟跟张语格两个人在街边上孤零零的站着了。孔肖吟看了眼手机屏幕上大剌剌显示出来的时间，碰了碰身旁的张语格：“走啦。”

街是认识的街，但凌晨左右的模样张语格还是鲜少见到。沿路的店都关了门，只留下垂头丧气的路灯每隔三米的挨个站着，落下诚惶诚恐的光。

两个人并排走在马路牙子边，呼出的口气散成隐约可见的雾。旁边栽了好多年的树动也不动，偶尔扑哧哧的掉下枯掉的死叶，踩上去会发出咯吱一声的脆响。

走了两步到了红绿灯前，穿过马路就是一排排并驾齐驱的烧烤炒饭摊。大概是这条街真的太寂寞了，交通灯也歇了业，张语格四下张望着，一辆黑黝黝的车从远方行来，张语格犹豫了一下，还是决定等会儿再踏上斑马线。

“小孩。”孔肖吟就在她身后站着，眼神穿过前面那个高高瘦瘦的披着厚外套的背影，落在街对面的灯火上，忽然开口说，“姐姐明天要回去啦。”

张语格忽然想到，孔肖吟好像没有叫过她的名字。每次说话的开头，要么是哎，要么是小孩。但其实这么说起来，自己也没怎么喊过她的大名。孔肖吟。张语格把这三个字在舌尖辗转了几遍，最后还是吞咽下去。

“明天几点走？”车静默无声的驶过去了，张语格抖下肩上僵住的寒气，领着身后的人往前走。

“早上八点的飞机。”

“那你今天还玩这么晚。”

“没事儿。”满不在乎的口气。

说着说着就到了旅馆门口。坐在前台里的赵粤看见张语格终于回来了，一道烟似的把东西收拾好蹿了出来，路经张语格，还好心的跟她说：“拜拜老板！早点睡觉！”旁边的孔肖吟显然是被逗笑了，倚在门边笑弯了眼睛。

张语格也笑着摇了摇头，等孔肖吟进门后就把锁链挂上锁好了大门。她把钥匙收进口袋，领着孔肖吟往她房间的方向走。

“今天这么早关门啊？”孔肖吟问。

“累了啊。”张语格把站在她的门边，长长的呼出一口气。

“那快睡吧。”

话说出口，两个人却都没动作。张语格在昏暗的光线中端详孔肖吟的脸。漂亮的下颚线，口红已经掉的七七八八，但她也懒得再补色。

“那我先回去了。”隔了很久才有人说。张语格转身想走，孔肖吟忽然叫住她：“张语格。“

“嗯？“张语格还背着身子，只是侧过脸来。

“要不要来看苏州河。“夜已经很寂寞了，她把声音放的同样轻。

张语格看向她。孔肖吟就在几步开外的浓重的黑夜里站着，那对平静的眸子里似乎在瞬间翻滚起连缀的影像，要把她刻录进去。张语格试图抵抗，而那条宽阔的河水渐渐在她心上凝固成形，如同流星一样扑簌下来，那才是她真正抗拒不了也无法抗拒的。

“好。“张语格听见自己说。声音淹没在长长的夜里，淹没在走廊尽头的那狭小的一间里。

在如同潮水般的女人的喘息间，张语格好像听见她在问。

“如果有一天我走了，你会像马达一样找我吗？”

会啊。

“会一直找吗？”

会啊。

“会一直找到死吗？”

会。

“你撒谎……”

第二天是赵粤的早班。她显然是没睡足，到了店里也是唉声叹气的萎靡样子。赵粤看看柜台对面的小隔间，门没锁，但是敲门也没有回应。她估摸着张语格多半还没起床，于是就背着个手，向客房的走廊里晃荡着走去，想看看有没有房间需要清理。

走到尽头才看到一个房间的把手上挂着绿牌，赵粤摸了摸脑袋，想起来这好像是那天来订了一周房的女人的屋子。这么算起来确实是今天该退房了，只不过，赵粤看看左腕上的手表，这才七点不到，人怎么就出去了？

她叫什么来着？赵粤一边拿卡刷开门，一边想着，张语格好像跟自己提过，但模模糊糊的就是想不起来。

门开到一半，赵粤才看清床上还坐着人。她下意识的想退出去：“对不起对不起……哎？“

被褥已经被揉乱成一团，两个枕头也不知所踪，床头柜上零落着扁扁的一盒细烟，开口处已经被压的有些瘪了，里面零落了几支还没抽的烟。而旁边的床沿上坐着一个张语格。她楞楞的看向门口的赵粤，眼里的惊喜还未褪干净就被失望排开，而赵粤也不解的回望向她。

谁也没说话。在静默里，张语格抬头去看对面的窗。外边是一场磅礴大雨，冲刷掉了顶楼平台上所有的鸟粪、油漆、铁锈和脚印。来得急，结束的也快，存在于昨夜的谎言也随之而去，迎来一个寂寥的白天。


End file.
